


Snow day

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Fun, cute wolf Derek in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the rest of the pack have a fun snow day at the preserve! ( I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> I found this laying around on my iPad! Hope y'all enjoy!

The pack had just ended their meeting, Derek offered for them to stay over as seeing it was very late. They all nodded in agreement and Derek showed them to their rooms. Scott and kira got one of the guest rooms as the same was for lydia and liam. Stiles, well he was someone special to Derek. They were together, it happened a couple months ago so Dereks still new to this relationship thing, the one with Braeden didn't go well finding out she was only using him to get closer to the desert wolf was a punch to the gut and it hurt. Another woman using him. That's when Stiles came in and brought Derek back showing him that not everyone out there is out to use him. Stiles was different and funny and clumsy and loving, but that's what Derek loved about him, he didn't have to put those walls back up with Stiles because he knew he was sincere and honest. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he climbed into bed spooning Stiles, he wrapped his limbs around the younger man and pulled him secerely close. Stiles mumbled in his sleep as he smiled nuzzling his face in Dereks neck getting comfortable. Derek let the warmth of Stiles seep through him and kissed his forehead.

 

" I love you, Stiles." He whispered.

 

" love you, too." Stiles mumbled sleepily into Dereks neck.

 

&

 

The next morning Stiles woke up to the sun in his face and he rolled over to plant a kiss on the tip of Dereks nose. Derek scrunched his face up his eyes fluttering open as he yawned in Stiles face with a smirk. 

 

" Dude, a warning would be nice next time. " Stiles turned his face away from Derek and for a second he thought he saw snow falling out the window.

 

He jumped out of the bed and pushed his face aganist the window, the palm of his hands placed aganist the cool window. Derek threw back the covers and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist kissing the back of his neck. He could see Stiles reflection in the window and right then and there he looked like a kid again happy that it was snowing with a possibility of a snow day. 

 

" It's snowing!" Derek chuckled against Stiles neck cause right now he was acting just like a child and he thought it was cute.

 

" Yes, Stiles. It's snowing. " Stiles turned in Dereks grasp and smiled with his eyes wide and a grin on his face. 

 

He wiggled free and threw his clothes on as he ran out of the bedroom yelling down the halls that it was snowing waking up the pack. He threw the front door open and stepped outside, he was so excited he felt that his body would suddenly combust any second. He stepped out onto the porch carefully, he was taking one step onto the stairs when he was thrown forward into the snow face first. The weight was taken off his back and he brushed the snow off his face, he turned around in a sitting position to be met with a black wolf, he smirked as he looked into the familiar red eyes.

 

" Stupid sour wolf." Stiles chuckled and Derek just licked the rest of the snow off his face. Stiles ran his fingers through Dereks fur and kissed between the wolf's eyes.

 

The rest of the pack came out dressed and ready for some fun in the snow. Scott and Stiles along with Derek made a snowman. Derek rolled the snow with his stout and scott would pick it up and put it on the other snowman. Once they were finished Stiles ran inside amd grabbed Dereks leather jacket and put it on along with a sign that said ' I'm the alpha'. Derek gave stiles a brow raise in wolf form tackling him back into the snow, Stiles chuckled and Derek licked his face for a kiss. The rest of the pact was having a snowball fight as Derek and Stiles were running around chasing one another, Stiles would throw snow and Derek would chase it. Once everyone was getting cold and tired and started to complain they all piled back into the house wet and uncomfortable. Derek made his way up the stairs and shifted back to his human form. He came down the stairs dressed and comfortable and sniffed the air as he smelt hot chocolate.

 

" Thought you'd like some." Stiles said from behind holding two mugs. 

 

" Yes,I would." He smiled taking the mug and leading them both over to the couch.

 

They sat together stiles curled into Dereks side as they put a movie in and watched it, Derek would plant kisses on top of Stiles head so often till he fell asleep in Dereks lap. If Stiles was awake still he would say today was the best day he's had in months.


End file.
